Jersey
by Dudekmc123
Summary: There was just something about Oishi wearing it that made Eiji so desperate to have him all to himself. One-shot. Lime! Established Golden Pair.


_So hey there guys, for once I'm here with a smut fic! Or is it even smut because I didn't even really get to them doing it? OTL. Oh well, I tried what I could, my skills are really rusty because I swear the last time I wrote lemons was way back in the day (I'm talking many months, yeah)._

_Anyways, funny story about this fic, it was actually inspired by my sister (sometimes I swear she's my muse). Originally she gave me this stupid prompt "what if you make a lemon fic where Eiji is wearing Oishi's jersey" and I was like "they're on the same team what's the difference besides Oishi's size being one or so bigger?" (We were laughing like idiots outside an ice cream shop) but eventually I decided on my own "what about Eiji having a sudden attraction to Oishi in his jersey" and you know that's how this happened so, but technically speaking my sister inspired this because if not for her ridiculous prompt I would've never thought this alternative up! xD_

_Er, uhm, I hope you guys somehow find a way to enjoy this though :)_

**Jersey.**

Eiji had recently gained a thing for staring at his boyfriend during tennis practice.

He didn't know why, but suddenly Oishi had begun to appeal to him very much so when he was wearing the given jersey for the tennis club at their school. Hell, it was not as if his boyfriend didn't look sexy in anything he wore—because he did and, boy, did he _know_ it—but there was just something about Oishi wearing their school jersey that intrigued him and got him oh so very edgy to have him all to himself.

It didn't help that they had both morning and afternoon practice sessions that would put him through torture sessions everyday, and it certainly didn't help him any less when he and his boyfriend were partnered up to be put through training routines together. It took everything in his right mind and power not to tackle him and start making out on the court flooring for everyone to see. However, for the sake of his sanity, he resorted to touching Oishi as much as was possible, whether it'd be slinging his arm over him as the team huddled for discussions, or brushing fingers against his when the other handed him a tennis ball to serve.

Yeah, it kept him sane.

For a while.

His problems started getting really bad when touching soon became no where near enough, and he was left practically whimpering during practice when Oishi wasn't beside him for any physical contact. It got to the point where he couldn't stop ogling his partner no matter what he was doing, and as a result he got called on many times for not focusing on the practice match at hand, or not paying attention to whatever technique was being taught. Even Oishi noticed how distracted he was during one of their practice matches of doubles together, and Eiji had had to work very hard to convince the other that it was "nothing".

Okay, so the sex they had every now and then was a condolence, and offered some relief from the tension he felt building every time tennis practice rolled around, but it still did nothing to cure the heat he felt flood his body whenever Oishi emerged from the clubhouse sporting that jersey attire.

He didn't understand himself. Why was it driving him crazy? Was it some insane new fetish he had?

Gosh, he was all sorts of weird.

But that didn't stop his feelings.

So on one sunny Thursday afternoon, when practice was running significantly late, Eiji decided to take matters into his own hands. They were all but closing up for the day, freshman scrambling about on the courts gathering the balls, the second-years and third-years finishing their cool down exercises to head on home, when Eiji pulled Oishi aside and popped in his request.

"Oishi, Oishi," he begged, "Can we stay behind to have a little one-on-one practice before we go please?"

"You're asking me _now_, Eiji?" Oishi looked at his partner is disbelief. "Why didn't you say so at the beginning of practice? We just finished and everyone is heading home, I could've made some time earlier for-"

"Yeah I _know_," The redhead cut him off, voice rather high pitched and whiny, "but I didn't _feel_ like it at the beginning of practice, and now I do so, can we _please_?"

"Eiji," The vice-captain let out a frustrated sounding sigh.

"Come on Oishi, it's not like you're not one of the higher ups or anything, you're _vice-captain_, and you have the key to the clubhouse and everything so we could just lock up when we're done." The acrobat continued in his persuasion, looking up at the other with earnest eyes. "There's no real harm."

The other looked skeptical about it, but decided to give into his partner's wishes. The more practice the better they say, anyways. "Okay, fine. Go get your racquet and meet me on court 2. We'll do a couple rounds but staying no longer than thirty minutes, it'll look suspicious to the school otherwise."

"Yay," the shorter cheered, bouncing away on the balls of his feet happily. He could only hope that Oishi didn't suspect anything that he was doing.

Thus with everyone leaving the courts to proceed with their own lives on getting home and prepping on homework, Eiji and Oishi's little one-on-one tennis match began on the second court on the far right hand side. As the first ball was served, Eiji kept himself determined to keep his mind on the game, for the sake of his partner not catching onto his secret obsession, yet he couldn't stop glancing every now and then; especially those moments when Oishi had to reach for a high lob he sent and his shirt would rise just a little ways above the hem of his white shorts, the slight revelation of skin causing Eiji to bite down on his lip.

He cursed at himself for putting himself through this torture by extending the time he'd have to watch Oishi play and not touch him for another painful thirty minutes. What made him think this was a good idea?

Although, as they rallied, Eiji slowly was starting to put these pieces together, gain somewhat of an understanding and just why he wanted Oishi so badly with that jersey on.

On court, playing tennis, they were the Golden Pair. That's how they had started anyways. Their friendship had spawned here, during one of many tennis practices, and eventually, one day, they were deemed regulars, and Eiji remembered so happily the day they were handed uniforms and he and Oishi tried them on instantaneously after school in his bedroom. They had stood in front of the mirror, side by side, and Eiji joked about how professional they looked, almost like the tennis pros on television.

Then there was that day, that one fateful day after some match against some school in their second year, Eiji could vaguely remember, they were dubbed Seigaku's "Golden Pair" by a sempai who was absolutely fascinated with their winning streak. Eiji liked the sound and ring of the nickname, and when he turned to Oishi to ask, the smile he caught on the other's face told him the feeling was neutral. They intended to call themselves the Golden Pair from that day on after, and they left the courts that day in their uniforms, Eiji having one arm slung over the other as he teased about their name becoming "worldwide famous".

And, he didn't know for sure, but maybe it was that day, while they laughed aloud as they walked tiredly home, in that moment when they broke into momentary silence and Eiji looked up to meet Oishi's vibrant green eyes, the other smiling at him so genuinely and honestly, maybe it was then that the redhead truly fell in love with his boyfriend.

Yeah, sure, they stuck that silly nickname to anything and everything they did now (Eiji humoring with ridiculous things like "Golden Pair Smoothies" or "Golden Pair signature residence"), but really Golden Pair had stemmed from tennis, from here, wearing _these_ jerseys.

The true Golden Pair had yet to become more than what they were.

Before he knew it, Oishi was calling a close to their game and telling Eiji to help him sweep the courts up before the left, and, truly, the redhead was grateful to do so, especially since it involved him getting closer to the other, and when they were done he tried not to seem all that enthusiastic as they exited courts and made their way over to the clubhouse. Oishi didn't seem on guard at all, so he must've been doing pretty well.

That was until they stepped into the clubhouse and the redhead basically lost it, pushing his doubles partner to lie back-flat on the ground as soon as he had closed the door, clambering on top of the other and connecting their lips without a moment's hesitation. The vice-captain was absolutely stunned, pushing the acrobat back by the shoulders as he hissed, "Eiji, what are you _doing_? We're in school!"

"We're not _in_ school. Does this place look like a classroom to you?"

Oishi glared at him, "You know what I mean."

Eiji rolled his eyes; he was not going to take anymore of this stalling. "Then that just makes this more exciting for us."

Before Oishi could even argue with the other, Eiji was over him again, smooth lips moving over his, and though the responsible part of his brain kept alerting him to fight the other's persistent advances, the vice-captain could not deny that it was nice every once in a while to lose himself in the taste of his boyfriend. Thus, he allowed himself the pleasure of slipping his tongue into the warm cavern of Eiji's mouth, kissing the boy gently and softly. The response was well received on the acrobat's side, and he leaned closer to the other's touch, hands falling to grip the other's waist.

A nip to acrobat's lower lip had him moaning, but even with all this tongue action, it was a far cry from what he really wanted: contact. Eiji wanted Oishi to touch him everywhere and _now_. The fact that his hands were still on his shoulders wasn't helping and, in an attempt to help his boyfriend get the hint, he slid his hands right up underneath the other's shirt.

He didn't even get a chance to entice himself with Oishi's warmth when his arms were jerked away, the vice-captain holding his wrists out in the air between them as he stared sternly at him and breathed out one word, "School."

The redhead huffed, lips formed into a pout as he whined, "But you were kissing me!"

"Yeah, _kissing_," Oishi punctuated the word by drawing it out, "but _you_ were trying to do _something else_ that can wait until we get home."

Oh hell no. Going home would mean they were going to be doing this without their jerseys, and Eiji was not going to let this opportunity slip away now. So he did the only thing he could think of doing that he knew that could make his boyfriend give him what he wanted. He looked at him with pleading wide eyes and let out a loud whimper as he begged, "No, Oishi, Oishi, _please_, you can't do that, I don't want to wait 'til we get home, and no one's around so _please_?"

"Yes, Eiji, yes you can. You've waited all those other times after practice, come on now let's get going if you're that desperate. I'm not going to risk anything here." Oishi had begun to sit up and the redhead desperately pushed him back down.

"No, no, you don't understand! W-we can't, I-"

"Eiji, you're being unreasonable, seriously think about it, my house is safer than-"

"It won't be the same!" The clubhouse turned into a deafening silence after his loud scream, and a blush immediately covered his cheeks as the acrobat realized he had slipped up in his desperation. It was too late because now Oishi was staring at him with an intrigued expression.

"How is it… not the same?" he inquired, cautiously.

"I-uhm, Oishi, please don't make me explain this." The shorter attempted to plead with his doubles partner, eyes nervously darting this way and that. "Can you just, work with me here?"

The vice-captain grabbed the acrobat's chin and sat up, bringing his head forward so their lips were only centimeter's away. He looked straight into those bright blue eyes of his partner as he whispered huskily, "I'm not doing anything until you tell me."

Eiji felt a shiver travel down his back at the feeling of Oishi's breath coating his lips with every word that he spoke, and the way he was looking at him wasn't helping him very much either.

Damn him and his seductive ways.

The redhead closed his eyes before he admitted in a barely audible mumble, "It's the jerseys…"

He felt the warmth of Oishi's hand holding his chin leave him and in that instant Eiji cringed inwardly. He could only think of how weird his partner was going to think about him upon hearing that; ugh, why'd he have to obtain such a freaky fetish?

The redhead braved himself for the other's response as he opened his eyes. Eiji was, surprisingly, stunned when he saw his boyfriend, casually leaning back on his elbows, looking up at the redhead with nothing other than a smirk on his face. "So, _that's_ why you've been so distracted during practice."

"Uh, so y-you're not… it's not weird to you, or anything?"

Oishi gave a chuckle, "It's a nice discovery that's what it is. And sure, I have questions, but I don't think you're up for answering?"

"Oh, gosh, please don't ask any questions." Eiji said this as he shook his head. Really, the last thing he wanted to do was try and give Oishi an explanation from his deepest thoughts about the day he fell in love with him and about the factor that they were both wearing their jerseys then, and that's how he suspected it lead to all of this. Heavens save him from that embarrassment.

"Alright," Oishi simply said afterwards, raising his left hand to cup the right side of the redhead's cheek, fingers stroking over his signature white band-aid there. "Then I've no questions to ask."

With that Eiji was pulled back into a kiss, which he gladly accepted, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. No other words were said for a long while after then. All that filled the room were various noises of moans and whimpers, the result of their make-out session turning into a deep and passionate one, and the smack of their lips as they collided with one another's.

When Oishi finally pulled them apart for air, Eiji found himself laying on his back and wondering just how they had ended up switching positions, but then his thoughts didn't get very far because his eyes were on his doubles partner above him, gorgeous green eyes turned dark and staring at him intently. Oh yes and, the best part, that ever so lovely jersey draping over and fitting his form oh so very well—he'd always looked good playing with it on, or even just standing at the sidelines observing an ongoing match, but now he was here above Eiji, every wrinkle visible for his eyes to trace…

The redhead's body was practically burning with all these thoughts and he let out a soft mewl before he could stop himself.

Oishi grinned and placed a small peck on his left cheek. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?" he all but whispered in the acrobat's ear.

Eiji let out an involuntary gasp before whispering back, "Shut up…"

Another moan escaped the back of Eiji's throat as he felt his doubles partner place kisses in sensuous places only he knew about on his cream colored neck, all the while massaging his hands over the redhead's torso. It was crazy how, even through the fabric of his shirt, Oishi's touch was always so electrifying. Eiji both cursed and praised him for those wonderful hands.

In the next second he could barely even think, Oishi's fingers tearing him apart as they pulled and twisted each one of his nipples, the shirt's rough texture adding just the right amount of friction to get him so hard that it practically hurt. At this point, the usually bubbly energetic teen was now reduced to a hot and bothered mess, face flushed as his breaths came out short and loud, making lewd noises as he silently begged for his doubles partner to do _more_.

Thank goodness Oishi was practically the same, always searching for Eiji's touch and responding to Eiji's cries with some of his own, because, honestly, if he was the only one losing himself he'd be doubly embarrassed.

Oishi's lips found his again, and they reunited in a sloppy kiss. However, when his boyfriend gave a particularly hard tug on the hardened bud on his chest, Eiji had to break the kiss to let out a squeal, hips bucking into Oishi's unconsciously. Both of their eyes fluttered in response to the newfound contact, and when they caught each other's glances they both knew that all this teasing was certainly enough.

Bringing his legs up, Eiji wrapped them tightly around the taller's waist, pressing flush up against Oishi's body which now lay atop him. The boys held onto each other for dear life as they ground their hips into one another, unabashedly thrusting, hands roaming to caress the side of another's face, arm, chest… Eiji was genuinely surprised that no one came to stop them for he felt as loud as a fire alarm, moaning and pining as Oishi sucked at the pulse point at his neck.

Goodness gracious the amount of pleasure he was receiving was inconceivable.

"Eiji…" at hearing his name the redhead brought his head to roll forward, lust filled eyes peeking out from half-opened eyelids. His eyes were met with the beautiful sight that was Oishi, edges of jet black hair matted damp to his forehead, gaze determined and haunting, jersey sticking to the sweat covered sides of his body, and just the simple thought that he probably reflected him all the same, the memory of putting on these uniforms for the first time compared to what they were doing wearing them now, sent the redhead over the edge, back arching as he came crying out the other's name. Oishi followed immediately after, kissing the other as if it was the last kiss of life, both boys riding out the waves of their orgasm.

They lay on the flooring sprawled side-by-side against each other for a while after, easing their breathing back to normality as they both came down from their short visit to cloud nine. It was a wonderful visit though and Eiji, for once, was not bothered by the fact that his shorts were soiled.

"So… why today?"

The inquiry voiced by his lover beside him drew the acrobat's attention and he turned his head to face the other. He smiled simply as he admitted, "Because if I had waited another day I was afraid that I would've jumped you tomorrow during a match at districts."

Oishi gave a chuckle, "I can see how that would've been a problem."

The redhead snorted, "You're telling me."

There was a slight pause of silence before Oishi spoke up again, "So, Eiji, you wanna get up off this floor to dress out so we can continue this at my place?"

Eiji grinned. He couldn't have been happier to agree.

"You bet."


End file.
